


Дневник шерифа Вейзи

by Arabella77



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77





	Дневник шерифа Вейзи

***  
25 марта 1192 г.  
Получил голубиной почтой депешу из Палестины. Мои шпионы из королевского лагеря сообщили, что Роберт Локсли, граф Хантингтон, возвращается в родные пенаты. Советовали запастись валерьянкой.  
н.б. Навести побольше справок о графе Хантингтоне. Выяснить подробнее, за что его выперли со Святой Земли. (Прим., далее – СЗ).

27 марта.  
Приезжала леди Мэриан. С очередной идеей благоустройства Ноттингема. Она у нас девочка добрая, но, к сожалению, активная. Когда-то ее выдвинули на общественную работу, и до сих пор не могут задвинуть обратно. Уехала домой, вновь назвав меня сатрапом и душителем свободы.

30 марта.  
Разбирал и слушал доклады о гр. Хантингтоне. Под конец рабочего дня стало подергиваться веко, а волосы встали дыбом. Хотел было схватиться за сердце, но вовремя вспомнил, что злодеям его иметь не полагается. По долгу службы. Вовремя удержался. Надо бы еще научиться делать непроницаемое лицо, как у Гисборна. 

31 марта.  
Поставил в известность Гисборна. Тот весь день ходил мрачнее тучи. Мдяяя. 

15 апреля.  
Спросил леди Мэриан о ее бывшем женихе. Ответила, что этот (слово не разобрать) бросил ее чуть не у алтаря. И она скорее пустит ему стрелу между глаз, нежели на порог своего дома. Ну-ну…   
Приставил к ее дому шпионов.

(дописано несколько дней спустя, 25 апреля)  
Надо же, и ведь не соврала. 

2 июня.  
С удивлением узнал, что у Гисборна, оказывается, есть ребенок.  
Тот отнекивался, сказал, что понятия не имеет, почему ребенка приписали ему. Да и ребенок совсем на него не похож. На вопрос, на кого же похож младенец, ответил как на духу – что на меня. Такой же маленький, лысый и постоянно орет. Запустил в него чернильницей – увернулся. 

10 июня.  
Королева Элеонора изволили быть в Ноттингеме проездом. Мы - то есть я и Гисборн, называем ее «наша мымра». За глаза, конечно.

25 июня.  
У Гисборна сперли назгульскую подводку для глаз. Уа-ха-ха. Наверное, команда Гуда для своей сарацинской подружки старается.   
Дописано позже.  
Мой любимый черный лак тоже украли. (Непечатное слово). Лак-то кому понадобился?

30 июня.  
Пришло письмо от Его Высочества (прим., далее – Е.В) с вопросом о Вечном, с вечным вопросом, да какая разница (коряво). В каждом письме одно и то же – 1) где налоги, 2) «Вы меня любите?», причем первое подразумевает второе и наоборот.

1 июля.  
Решил устроить засаду на Гуда. Гисборна услал прочь, чтобы не мешался под ногами. Послал две записки, Гуду и Мэриан. Пусть каждый решит, что их пригласили на свидание. В полночь. Одну подписал Г., вторую – Леди М. Сам спрятался за гобеленом в большом зале. Сидел, долго ждал. Почему-то пришла Анни, наша кухарка. Долго стояла и озиралась по сторонам. 

2 июля.  
Оказалось, что слуга, которому было поручено доставить послание в Найтон, обронил его на кухне. Идиот! Анни нашла и решила, что это ей. Подумала, что от Гисборна.  
н.б. Срочно выяснить, кто из слуг умеет читать! (подчеркнуто).  
Слуга, отправленный в Шервуд, не вернулся. Задаюсь мыслью, к кому попала записка с подписью Леди М., поскольку вид у Гисборна был уж очень довольный.

15 июля.  
Узнал, зачем разбойникам лак. Так грязи под ногтями не видно. Похоже, сарацинская девица мыть руки их так и не приучила. Хотя зола у них прямо под ногами лежит.

16 августа.  
Еще одно письмо от Е.В. Спрашивает, есть ли у нас в замке привидения. Да, третьим вопросом. И как на него отвечать? Написал пространное послание. Если что, смогу отговориться, что для ответа на третий вопрос просто не хватило места.

14 октября.  
Банда Робина стащила в деревне поросенка. Будут праздновать ДР Гуда. Хоть бы заплатили любимым крестьянам для приличия. 

Какой-то день зимы.  
Хорошо-то как… Тихо, спокойно. Никаких просителей и жалобщиков. Е.В тоже не пристает с неудобными вопросами. Дороги в лесу замело, надеюсь, и всю шайку Гуда тоже. Сами сидим в сугробах по шею. Ездим только с Найтоном друг к другу в гости, играть в шахматы.

2 февраля 1193 г.  
Прибежал Алан. Просился на службу. На вопрос, что ему в лесу не сиделось, ответил, что сбежал. Все, кончилась спокойная жизнь. (На полях схематичный рисунок виселицы с человечком).   
Гуд, наверное, за время сидения в своей берлоге совсем одичал от скуки.

1 марта.  
Снова пытал (не буквально, конечно) Гисборна по поводу неуловимого Дозорного. Как может быть, что за четыре года его ни разу никто не видел. Гисборн бледнел, краснел, мялся и хлопал ресницами. Тьфу ты, взрослый, здоровый мужик, а смущается, как монастырская послушница.

2 марта.  
Не стоило так увлекаться бургундским. Оказалось, что «Ночной Дозорный» это как бишь его… псевдоним (?) а, прозвище - самого Гисборна. Стражники его так назвали, за то, что по ночам караулы проверяет и спать им на посту не дает.   
Устроил допрос самому Гиззи. Сознался. Но уверяет, что никакого отношения к байкам селян о ночном благодетеле не имеет. Представил Гисборна, раздающего подарки детишкам. Рисунок на полях «челодлань». Точно не он.

15 марта.  
Е.В. опять спрашивает о привидениях, помимо двух вечных вопросов. Похоже, теперь будет и третий. Хотел честно написать, что Ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи живой Гисборн мне гораздо полезнее десятка Белых Дам. Передумал.   
Мало ли, что Е.В в голову придет, с него станется.  
Впрочем, Гуд мне тоже полезен – сколько я на него списал! (ухмыляющаяся рожица на полях). Но об этом принцу знать необязательно. 

24 апреля.  
Решил разыграть леди Найтон. Пригласил ее на свидание от имени Гисборна. Сам спрятался за любимым гобеленом в стенной нише. Ну и пылища!   
н.б. Найти ответственного за уборку помещений и примерно наказать!   
Сидел, ждал. Леди М. опять не было, зато пришла вновь посетившая нас мым… королева Элеонора. Что-то зачастила она к нам. С чего бы это? Долго стояла. Зачем-то посмотрела на потолок. Старая перечница перехватила записку для Мэриан и решила «тряхнуть стариной»? Жутко хотелось чихнуть и посмотреть, что будет.   
н.н.б.  
Придумал новый вид наказания. Сидение в пыльном мешке. Специально для нерадивых слуг.  
Когда Элеонора наконец-то ушла, вылез и прочихался. Любимую черную пижаму пришлось отдать в стирку.

25 апреля.  
Выяснил причину интереса королевы к потолку. Какой-то (слово замарано) проболтался, как я в черной пижаме висел там, на веревках, словно летучая мышь. Она решила, что я – Бэтмен?

26 апреля.  
Решил подловить Мэриан. Спросил как бы между прочим, почему она не приходит на свидания к своему жениху. Ответила, что в этом нет надобности. Поскольку ее жених обычно приходит сам, и без приглашения. Интересно, это она о Гуде или о Гисборне?

1 мая.  
Разговаривал с бывшим шерифом, Найтоном. Тот сообщил, что в Винчестерском замке живет призрак короля саксов Гарольда. Прямо в ковре, вышитом по приказу королевы Матильды для своего мужа. Наша мымра Элеонора жаловалась на него Генриху и требовала изгнать. Дескать, тот понятия не имеет о куртуазном обхождении и трубадурах.   
Король ответил, что Гарольд – «старый солдат, и не знает слов любви». К тому же, к старине Годвинсону уже все привыкли. А если он приходит на пиры, то сидит тихо в уголочке со своей секирой и никому не мешает.   
Элеонора тогда обиделась, сказав, что мужчина всегда поймет мужчину. А Генрих заявил, что королевский замок просто обязан иметь собственного призрака. Тем более, такую знаменитость.  
Это наводит на размышления. Призрак, как вариант держать мым… Элеонору подальше от Ноттингема?

10 мая.  
Поругался с Гудом. Тот назвал меня (неразборчиво). Я ответил, что сам он… Гуд почему-то обиделся.  
н.б. Узнать, что такое / кто такой (большая клякса).   
Спросил у Гисборна. Тот удивился, сказал, что такого ругательства даже рутьеры не знают. Леди Мэриан ответила, что таких зверей в Шервудском лесу нет. Старик Найтон лишь недоуменно пожал плечами.  
Подошел к отцу Ансельму, нашему капеллану. Тот долго думал, рылся в замковой библиотеке. В итоге, вынес мне толстенный «Бестиарий или Фантастические звери и где они обитают».   
Полистал. Какие, однако, картинки. Бу-га-га. Нашел. Гуд и есть. (На полях нарисовано нечто лохматое). Надо леди Мэриан сказать, что в Шервуде «этот зверь» уже имеется.

15 мая.  
Написал письмо соседу, Роберту де Рено, шерифу Ноттингемскому («из Шервуда»), предложил обмен. Моего Гуда на двух его – блондина и брюнета. Они, конечно, тоже занозы еще те, но хотя бы о любви к королю на каждом углу не орут и в политику почти не лезут. 

17 мая  
"Шервудский" шериф на обмен не согласился. Долго извинялся и ответил, что к своим двоим он уже как-то попривык, а с моим ему придется досрочно на пенсию уходить. По причине производственной травмы. Или сразу в монастырь, к брату Хьюго. Посочувствовал, правда. Написал, что с нашим Гудом мне за вредность молоко надо бесплатно давать. И Гисборну тоже. В двойном объеме.  
Добавил по секрету, что у второго Гуда – который блондин, настоящий папа тоже Робин Гуд. А по совместительству еще и король Ричард ЛС. Но надо сказать, приличный король, не то, что наши.

1 июня.  
После ответного письма от де Рено всю ночь мучили кошмары. Проснулся утром в Шервудском лесу. Упал в обморок. Пришел в себя в Ноттингемском замке. Гисборн потом рассказывал, что меня весь день разыскивали сначала по городу, потом прочесывали лес и окрестности. Пошли на исключительные меры - вызвали Гуда. Тот клятвенно заверил, что к моему исчезновению не причастен. Но проникся ситуацией и согласился помочь в поисках. Нашли, доставили в покои, вызвали лекаря. Хорошо, что не Блайда – он только пиявок умеет ставить. (Какая гадость!)   
н.б. Спросить, что такое «сомнамбулизм».

2 июня.  
Выяснил. От греха приказал поставить на окнах решетки.

10 июня.  
Написал письмо Элеоноре с просьбой посодействовать и утихомирить своего любимчика, коли Ричард этого сделать не в состоянии. Пригрозил, что если вверенное мне графство и Ноттингем превратятся в руины, я позабочусь о том, чтобы следующей стала ее любимая Аквитания.

12 июня.  
Получил ответ, обещала подумать и что-нибудь сделать.

24 июня.  
Сегодня у нас очередной квест, на этот раз - по нахождению и спасению «Достояния Нации». Представляю лицо Гуда, когда он поймет, что это не деньги.   
(На полях - рисунок ухмыляющейся физиономии).

10 августа.   
Похудел на десять фунтов и потерял половину оставшихся волос. Через Алана распустил слух о намечающейся секретной операции «Буря в пустыне». Е.В. милостиво позволил мне подлечиться от ревматизма, если это посодействует как можно более долгому отсутствию Гуда в Англии. 

12 августа.  
Достал из тайной кладовки подаренный принцем Маликом ковер-самолет. Гисборн вытащил из сундука свой сарацинский костюм. Леди Найтон… То есть, теперь уже леди Гисборн, едет с нами. А то никакой личной жизни. Вылетаем завтра на рассвете.  
(дописано позже)  
Только что пришел слуга с донесением, что на границе Аквитании строят крепостную стену.  
***  
(Прим., на этой записи найденный документ заканчивается).  
***


End file.
